Valentine's Day Game
by DangerAddicted
Summary: Isaac is back in school just in time to the plans for the Valentine's Day party, but he wasn't expecting to get a secret admirer sending him presents everyday till the day of the party. AU Story.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Valentine's Day's Game.

**Main Pairing:** Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall.

**Side Pairings:** Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski;

Allison Argent and Lydia Martin; (mentioned)

Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani. (mentioned)

**Warnings:** Slash, it means male/male relationship, if you don't like it then don't read. AU Fanfic, no werewolves. I do not own any character (sadly). This story will follow drabble style, short chapters minus the last chapter, of course. Reviews will be answered in the end of each chapter. Feel free to MP me with suggestions. No beta.

**Summary:** Isaac is back in school just in time to the plans for the Valentine's Day party, but he wasn't expecting to get a secret admirer sending him presents everyday till the day of the party.

**Prologue:**

Isaac Lahey was just arriving in school from his trip. He spent a week at the house of his friend that lived in another city. They were working in a painting together because Isaac's greatest talent was drawing, but only five persons knew it. His friend from another town, and his friends from school, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. The Lahey boy used to paint and draw more, but lately he have not drawn a lot. He thought his creativity was lost, but when he started painting again he knew that his creativity was right there inside him waiting for him to use it.

As soon as Isaac reached his locker he saw everyone talking about something, there were too many voices talking at the same time what made it impossible for him to understand a thing. The students were also holding a piece of paper, what made the Lahey's curiosity grow. Luckily somebody let one of those papers fall on the ground right in front of him, so he bent to take the piece of paper from the ground so he could read it and know what everyone was talking about since he was too shy to ask anyone.

Isaac's pale brims curled into a smile while he read the text of the paper which he realized was an invitation for the school's Valentine's Day Party in February 14th what meant that it would be thirty-two days of wait until the day of the party. Yes, he counted the days. His lips formed a kind of a pout when he remembered that he would not have anyone to go with in this party. In the truth, the Lahey boy has never been kissed, not that he did not want to be kissed, but he was too shy to even flirt with his crush.

Still thinking about the party, Isaac was guessing who would go with who. He knew that Jackson would sure go with his boyfriend Danny, just as he knew that Allison would go with Lydia and Stiles with Derek. Scott would probably show up with a random girl or maybe he would not even go. Isaac probably would not go either. It would be a bit awkward to him to show up alone in the party. He was so concentrated in the pairing thoughts that he did not even notice his friends standing in front of him until Stiles gently poked him in the shoulder.

"Damn it, Stiles! You scared me." Isaac said as he pouted at the Stilinski boy, the rest of the troop just bursted into laughter because of the Lahey's reaction.

"What were you thinking about?" Allison asked with her low voice tone. "You looked too concentrated and I even saw a vein in your forehead."

"Oh!" Isaac shook his head. "Nothing important."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I am!" And with this he flashed a smile toward his friends. "Well, I think we should go to class, don't you guys think so?"

"Let's go!" Jackson said, knowing that Isaac was just trying to avoid the subject.

The six of them went straight to class after the awkward conversation, but Isaac did not stop thinking about the Valentine's Day Party, he was really wanting to go to this party, but he wanted to go with someone special and it was the difficult part, the special person. He sure had the person in mind, but it would be impossible for him to have this person. It was just too complicated.

Isaac kept thinking about his crush until late in the night. He did not know what the destiny was reserving for him in the next few days. A lot of surprises were to come and his life was about to change.

**A/N: **I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I do not have a beta working with me and I am also Brazilian, not that it is an excuse, but still.

My very first Fanfic in English, though.

Feel free to send reviews. I would like getting and reading them.


	2. Chapter One: January 14th, the first day

**Chapter One:** January 14th, the first day and the first gift.

One month. Exactly one month until the Valentine's Day. Not that Isaac Lahey was counting the days, no; he would not do such a thing. One day had passed and he was still worried about the Valentine's Day party, he wanted so bad to go and have fun, just like his friends. It was a thing that every single teenager around the world should be able to experience. Isaac knew it looked a bit too girlish, but this time it was really important to him to try this, go to a party and maybe even a date with someone he really liked and that truly liked him back. He would be kissed and feel special for the very first time after his mother's death.

The school wasn't full of people as usual when Isaac arrived there, so he supposed that it was because he came there too early. Not having anything to do until the arrival of his friends, the Lahey boy went straight to his locker, so he could get a book to read, or just something to study and pass the time. When he reached his locker, he saw an envelope stuck in its door, since it has his name on it, he decided to open the envelope. Inside of it there was a piece of paper with a small text in it.

Isaac took the piece of paper off the envelope, so he could read what was wrote in it. The note was saying:

"Dear Isaac,

I wrote this note to let you know that every day from today until Valentine's Day I will be giving you a present, but it will be hidden somewhere around the school. Don't worry I'll give you clues of where to find it.

*Your first gift is hidden somewhere you usually go.

* There is a field near to it.

* We have met there a few times.

With love,

Your secret admirer."

The Lahey boy read the letter over and over again. How come he got a secret admirer? He never thought anyone would ever fall for him. What if it was a trick from a bully? He would have to find out. Isaac read the clues again paying attention, so he could discover where his first gift were supposed to be. The field was obviously the lacrosse field, but where does he usually go that is near to it?

Isaac walked toward the lacrosse field. It would be easy for him to find the place if he just searched around there. He went to the bleachers and checked every single inch of it, but did not find anything. Then he went to the space behind the bleachers, and again nothing there. The Lahey searched in a lot of places and was almost giving up when he looked at the tree he used to sit down under and read his books. It had to be there.

By far Isaac could already see something under the tree, and it was exactly where he used to sit. He started walking faster because his curiosity was growing and growing. As soon as he reached the tree, he saw the heart shaped box waiting for him. He could not help, but let the wide smile he was trying to avoid to come upon his pale brims. It was true, someone was really in love with him. But who could it be? He had no idea. He would have to wait, wait until this person decides to show up. In his mind the Lahey imaginated a boy. A beautiful boy with a beautiful smile.

Isaac came back to his locker with the box in his hands, to wait for his friends to arrive and tell them what just happened. Maybe one of them knew who it was. He was jumping of excitement when Lydia arrived, she was the first to arrive, so he told her everything.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It is like the cutest thing ever." Lydia said after Isaac showed her the note and the heart shaped box. "Why didn't you open it yet?" She asked curiously.

"I will open it now." The Lahey said as he and Lydia together started opening the box. Inside the box there was lot of chocolates of different types and from different places. This was a really good present. Isaac's favorite candy has always been chocolate.

"Do you have any idea of who is your secret admirer?" Lydia asked while she took one of the chocolates from the box and put it on her mouth, chewing on it slowly to appreciate its taste.

" Not really." Isaac replied. "But I would really like to know who gave me it."

In the truth, the Martin girl knew who it was, but she could not tell the Lahey about it. He would have to find out by himself.


	3. Chapter Two: January 15th, Wolfie!

**Reply to reviews:**

"Louisgonzalez: OMG loved the chapter please update soon" I am glad that you loved it. Here is your chapter update.

"StrikingMelody: A bit confusing in the locker room scene with his friends, but still good, keep it going." I will totally keep it going and sorry about the locker scene, I will try to be more clear.

"HickOliver: I really liked it." I am glad.

"xXxSephirothxXx: fluffy, cant wait for scott and isaac to get together" Just be patient.

**Chapter 2: **January 15th, Wolfie!

Isaac was just too excited to arrive in school. He really wanted to check if his secret admirer would fulfill his promise of giving him a gift a day until the Valentine's Day. His first gift was a heart shaped box filled with different kinds of chocolate, what the Lahey managed to eat with his friends during the lunch time. It was a really good present. Chocolate is always good.

When Isaac was about to arrive in the school, he called Lydia. She was like one of his closest friends. The Lahey asked her if she was already at Beacon Hills High School, so she could help him finding the second gift, if there was a second present, obviously.

Getting the confirmation of Lydia's presence at school, Isaac sped up his car, so he would get in school faster. He left his car almost running to go find Lydia in front of his locker. She was there just like a good friend waiting for him. The Martin girl, hugged him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"So, where are the tips?" Lydia asked to Isaac who was already jumping of excitement.

"I think it is inside my locker." The Lahey replied while he managed to open his locker.

Just as Isaac said, a little piece of paper was waiting for him inside his locker with the same handwriting from the one he got the day before. The tips were much easier this time, what made the Lahey boy suppose that his secret admirer was also excited about him getting his gift.

"There are the tips, Wolfie.

*It is in the locker room.

*It is also under something that belongs to you.

*It is not an eatable thing; sorry if you were expecting something to eat, but I think you are going to like your present.

With love,

Your secret admirer."

Isaac handed Lydia the note, so she could read it too because she was going to help him finding his gift from the secret admirer after all. The Martin girl read the note quickly then she handed it back to the Lahey. By the look in her face, Isaac could say that she had an idea of where his next present was.

"Let's go to the locker room." Lydia said as she started walking toward the locker room herself. Isaac then began to follow her forward it. The Martin girl was always good at finding things. It was like her supernatural ability.

As soon as they reached the locker room, that was empty of people by the way, Lydia went straight to where Isaac's lacrosse equipments were placed. She motions for Isaac to came closer and help her searching for his gift. The Lahey walks quickly toward her and then they start searching.

Right under Isaac's lacrosse uniform, inside a transparent plastic bag there was a gray wolf teddy with a note.

"Hope you liked it. The teddy's name is Wolfie, just like your nickname.

Talk to you tomorrow, Isaac. Be safe.

With love,

Your secret admirer.


	4. Chapter Three: January 16th, Broadway!

**Review's replies:**

"**Louisgonzalez**: Loved the chapter this story is so good and the gifts are soooo cute update soon :)" Thank you for always reading and sending reviews. I will be updating soon again.

"**Wolflover1989**: Well this story is amazing so 't wait for more" Here is more for you, thank you for the review.

"** .13**: Amazing story please update soon" I am glad you like it. Here is your new chapter.

"**Arthur57**: This is so f cking cute. Omg. Please continue to update! I want to see how this all unfurls. I love the feeling of the suspense building up to the revelation. I can't wait for more. Thank you for writing thins :)" I am the one who thanks you for reading and sending reviews. I am glad you are enjoying it and I promise that I will try to update more frequently.

**Chapter 3: January 16th, Broadway.**

"_Hey Wolfie!_

_Hope you are doing alright today._

_I did not really hide your gift today, so you are going to find it as soon as you get into your first class of the day. It will be on your chair, where you usually sit._

_And, since I heard that you really love Broadway Musicals, I think you are going to love your present. At least I hope you like it._

_Please like it!_

_With love,_

_Your secret admirer."_

It was the content of the letter Isaac just found inside his locker. Even though he did not really know who his secret admirer was, Isaac could already feel those infamous butterflies flying around inside of his stomach. It was a good sensation to feel loved.

Isaac felt a little silly for getting to school so early since his secret admirer did not hide his present this time. Now he wouldn't have anything to do to pass the time. He even forgot to bring a book with him from home in case he had time to read it.

To Isaac's luck, he saw Scott coming from the parking lot toward him. Isaac sighed in relief, because Scott would entertain him. Scott always found a way to make him laugh, whether Isaac wanted to or not.

"Hey, buddy!" Scott said as he extended his hand for Isaac to shake it. It was their way of saying hello to each other. It was usually followed by a hug, but it did not happen this time.

"Thank you for coming to save me from boredom, Scottie!" Isaac said as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"How come you're bored?" Scott asked, raising one of his eyebrows toward Isaac, who was still holding Scott's shoulders.

"Not really bored, more anxious. My secret admirer did not hide my gift today, so I will only get it when my first class starts. So now, I don't have anything to do to pass the time until then," Isaac replied, pouting slightly. Scott just let out a low chuckle and ruffled Isaac's hair gently.

"We can always chat, you know," Scott said, grinning widely at Isaac. Isaac smiled and nodded in agreement to his friend's words. Since Isaac arrived in school like two hours earlier, they ended up talking to each other for a long time, telling each other their news, talking about lacrosse, their mutual friends, the usual stuff.

Spending time talking to Scott made the time pass quickly for Isaac, he always enjoyed talking to his best friend. They kind of shared a bond. They were usually with each other all the time, even when they were not talking to each other, like in the lacrosse practice or even in class.

Scott always made Isaac's heartbeat speed up, but he never really found out the reason. Every touch, every hug would send shivers down Isaac's spine.

It was a big surprise to Isaac to find himself already heading to class. Time passed so quickly that he did not even realize that it was already time to go to class until Scott grabbed his arm and started walking him towards the classroom. Isaac saw his present right where his secret admirer told him that it would be waiting for him. He opened the gift paper and found a "Chicago" DVD inside of it. It was his favorite Broadway show ever. He couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across his face.

His secret admirer knew him so well.


	5. Chapter Four: January 17th, Love Songs

Chapter 4: January 17th, Love Songs.

Today's gift was Isaac's favorite so far. You can not blame a guy for liking Love Songs, can you? Even less after he gets a CD full of Love Songs from his secret admirer like Isaac did. The CD contained Isaac's favorite songs, like "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez, "Lovin' You" by Minnie Riperton, "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis and many others.

The present was actually very easy for Isaac to find, Scott had helped him to find it and after about ten minutes they finally did. It was horribly hidden near the school entrance. Isaac actually face-palmed when they found it. He chuckled quietly and wondered how he had not seen it when he entered the school a few minutes before.

The more he thought about it, Isaac realized that Scott was always in the school before even Isaac arrived, and it made him wonder if Scott could know who his secret admirer actually was. And thinking about his secret admirer, Isaac just realized that the mysterious person hadn't left any notes for him today, which made Isaac wonder if he was in hurry or something. Isaac chuckled at the thought of his secret admirer hastily hiding the gift early that morning.

"What?" Scott asked, seeing the grin planted on Isaac's features. He even checked his reflection on his phone's screen to see if there was something dirty on his face that would cause Isaac to snigger like he did. Satisfied that his face was fine, Scott clearly decided that Isaac was not laughing at him.

"Uh, nothing!" Isaac replied, but the grin never left his face, not even when he shrugged. "By the way…" he asked, turning to Scott. "Do you know who my secret admirer is? I mean you were here early, so I suppose you might have seen something." Isaac tried hopefully.

"Sorry, bro! I was in a meeting with Coach before I saw you." Scott apologized as he shook his head. "I do not know, but whoever it is, I bet he is cute. " Scott said calmly and shot a wink toward Isaac.

"No worries, buddy!" Isaac said, but he could not help but feel a bit disappointed, he really wanted to know who his secret admirer was. Who wouldn't? He wanted to thank the person for all of the cute presents and everything. "I just hope it is not a girl, I would feel very bad for breaking her heart." Isaac added.

Scott chuckled loudly and ruffled Isaac's hair. "I am sure it is not a girl, everyone in this school knows that you do not swing that way." Scott said. "Plus, the last time I checked, there aren't any new girls here in school, so it is probably some boy we did not know was gay."

"Probably!" Isaac said, agreeing with Scott. His friend was usually right about these kinds of things, so he just believed him. Both of them just smiled to each other and walked to their classes together, Scott with one arm wrapped around Isaac's shoulders.


End file.
